There's Just Something About Him
by LivvyRae
Summary: Ollie Baxter moves to London to live with her cousin Liam Payne. While there she meets Harry and instantly developes feelings for him. But she also catches Niall's eye in the process of trying to gain Harry's attention. Full Summary Inside


**Disclaimer: I own no one in this story but Ollie. She is my character, and my only character unless I decide to add more later on. I really do wish that I owned One Direction, but sadly, I do not.**

**Summary: When Ollie's mother dies from a brain tumor, she goes to live in London with her cousin, Liam. While living with him, Ollie meets four other boys who change her life forever. When she finds herself falling for Harry, Niall finds himself falling for her. When Harry doesn't return the affection, she begins to give up on him. When Harry begins to look at things differently and admits his feelings for Ollie will he be too late, or will fate bring them together? Will the rivalry for her heart between Niall and Harry cause a rift in One Direction?**

"Flight 2134 to London is now boarding," the woman said over the loud speaker. I looked over to the desk and noticed that a line was forming at the mouth of the walkway that led to the plane. I grabbed my purple backpack, book, and phone as I stood up to make my way to the end of the line. As we moved slowly forward I dug through my backpack to find my plane ticket. It wasn't until I was at the very front of the line that I found it. I handed it to the woman and she quickly scanned it before handing it back to me. I returned it to my bag and began the walk through the tiny hallway. I was finally on the plane after waiting for almost a three hour wait. I quickly found my seat in first class, and I sat and read my book while I waited for take off. After reading through an entire chapter, the flight attendant came to instruct me to buckle up for take off. The flight was quick and soon we were landing. Outside of my window I could see the city lite up and bustling with life. Maybe my new life wouldn't be too bad. When almost everyone was off of the plane, I stood up and put my backpack on my shoulders. I walked down to baggage claim by myself, and easily found my three suitcases. I placed the smaller two in one hand, and the large, overpacked one in my other hand. I wheeled the suitcases out of the doors, but not without difficulty. Once I was outside I looked up to see my cousin holding up a sign that read, "Ollie Baxter". I laughed at his goofiness, and dropped my luggage feet away from him. I ran into his arms, and soon I broke down, sobbing into his chest.

"It's okay, Ollie. I've got you," he said.

"Thank you, Liam." I pulled away from him, and looked behind him. There was a boy about my age leaning up against the car. He was typing away at his iPhone, and he didn't look up once. He probably didn't even acknowledge me being there. "Who's that?"

"Oh, him," he said as he turned his head in the boys direction, "that's Harry." I looked at Harry carefully and noticed that he had the sexiest curly hair I had ever seen. When he lifted his gaze from his phone our eyes locked, and I immediatly looked down before the red that invaded my cheeks could be seen on my face.

"Well, Liam, let's get the girl and go," Harry said. "I'm hungry." I laughed at his comment as I grabbed my two small suitcases, and Liam grabbed the large one. We threw the bags into the backseat, and I climbed in after was tight squeeze but my tiny frame allowed me to sit comfortably. Every so often I noticed Harry look back at me in the mirror, and I tried my hardest to avoid eye-contact. But on the moments that our eyes locked I saw that his eyes were a peculiar color of green. He held my gaze for a while, only breaking it to return his eyes to the road. When we arrived at the flat Harry and Liam took my luggage straight to Liam's flat. I followed them down the hall and into the bedroom that had plain white walls and just a bed in it.

"Don't worry, Ollie. We'll get you some more furniture in here tomorrow," he said. "I wanted to wait for you to get here, so you could pick out your own stuff."

"That's fine." I looked around the room quickly and then back at Liam. "Where is the bathroom?"

He pointed to a door on the far end of the room. "Right there. That's your bathroom. We'll have to get stuff for it tomorrow, too." he shrugged.

"Well, I'm gonna take a quick shower," I said. I watched as Liam led Harry out of the room before grabbing my pajamas. I walked into the bathroom, and bent down to start the water. Once it was at the right temperature I stepped under the water, and let it flow over me. I scrubbed my body and washed my hair, before washing my face. I stayed under the water, despite me being done, until the water got cold. I stepped out and wrapped up in the large purple towel that was placed on the rack for me. I quickly dressed and tried to find Liam.

I found him sitting in the living room with Harry and three other boys. When I entered the room all eyes turned towards me. I heard the blond one say, "Liam, I didn't know that she was our age!" He reached out a playfully punched his arm. It had gotten a giggle out of me, and I briefly saw Harry's eyes light up. But in the same amount of time it took for it to appear it was gone. His facial expression was blamk omce more. The blond one got up and walked over to me. "Hey there, I'm Niall." I could now distinguish the Irish accent when he spoke, and it made me giggle even more.

"Ollie," I replied. He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Ollie?" he asked. Now I understood why he was confused.

"It's really Olivia, but please, please, please never call me that."

"Okay, Olivia." Harry finally spoke up, and all of the boys burst into laughter. I glared at him, but soon the anger I felt for him was gone. He was just too...

"Don't call me that," I said threw gritted teeth. They all just laughed again when Harry said, "Okay, Olivia," once more.

"Okay, guys stop," Liam said to the boys who were still in a fit of laughter. "Well, we were going to go to Nando's to get something to eat, but it looks like you're ready for bed." My eyes lit up at the mention of food.

"No, no, no! I'll go change!" I said as I ran down the hall back to my room. I rummaged through my clothes and pulled out a navy blue jumper and a white jacket. I quickly put the clothes on and returned to the living room. When I appeared I saw Niall's jaw drop. I giggled at his reaction, and he soon regained his composure.

"Well with Ollie here it looks like we'll have to take to vehicles," Liam pointed out. "Ollie you can go with Harry and Niall. We'll meet you there," he said as he pointed to himself and the two other boys that I hadn't been introduced to yet. We exited the flat together, Niall, Harry, and I, and towards Harry's car.

"You can sit in front, Ollie. I really don't care," Niall said as he climbed into the back seat. I crawled into the passenger seat beside Harry, who was starting the car. "So, Ollie how old are you?" Niall asked from the backseat.

"I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen in August," I replied in answer to his question. "How old are you two?"

"I'm eighteen, but I'll be nineteen in September," Niall said. I looked to Harry, but he just remained silent. Niall rolled his eyes and said, "Harry is eighteen. He had his birthday in February."

"I see." I bit my lip. For some reason I was attracted to Harry. I couldn't explain it, but there was just something about him. And I was going to find out what it was.

**Author's Note: Okay, this is a terrible first chapter... Even for me. I think I ended it too soon, but I'm tired and I've update 'Something More' once already today, and 'His American Rebel' I updated everyday since I've published it on Saturday.. Or was it Friday. Well this is the Ollie story and I hope you enjoy it from here on out because, trust me, it will get better. I promise you that. I'll try to update one of the stories tomorrow, but I'm not sure which. If you want me to update this one you'll have to go click on the little review button down there and give me the motivation to update this story. Well, anyways, thanks for reading!**

**-Love Livvy**


End file.
